


Fever

by sadismgirl



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Nudity, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 02:08:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18714358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadismgirl/pseuds/sadismgirl
Summary: Lost keys and a night at the compound leads to something more as you get friendly with the team's doctor.





	Fever

"Anyone there?" You called, and banged on the glass door.

No answer.

You frowned and began down the steps of Mann Co. It was getting dark. You needed your house keys to get into your home but you forgot them in the building. Said building was closed, meaning you couldn't get the keys.

A sigh left your mouth. You took out your block phone and called Helen. When she didn't answer you called Miss. Pauling. The intern did not answer either. You didn't know anyone else besides the men that worked at compound. To be exact, the German man who was all too eager to give you his landline digits.

He creeped you out but you did not want to break into your house and then wait 2 to 3 weeks to get the window you would shatter repaired. You dialed his number. He answered on the third ring.

"Hallo?"

"...Hi," you began."

"Who is zhis?"

"This is [Name], from Mann Co."

"Ah [Name]! What is up?"

"Um--" You found it hard to form the words. Even if he did happen to like you that didn't change the fact that you were going to impose. "I lost my house keys, can I spend the night?"

There was a slight pause. For a split second you felt like you made a mistake. And then, "Vhy of course!" The Medic answered eagerly, "anyone who works at Mann Co. is always a freund of mein!"

You breathed out a sigh of relief and thanked him. Despite your car he insisted that he pick you up as well. You didn't see why not so you waited on the steps for the military jeep the mercenaries used to get around.

It wasn't long before he arrived. You got up, grabbed your purse and climbed in. Medic smiled at you. Judging by the lingering stare he left on your body it was clear he hardly ever came in contact with the opposite sex.

You shifted in your seat and crossed your legs. "How are things over there?" You asked. 

"Great," Medic said, "my order of human skin just came in!"

You decided to just keep quiet from then on. But then Medic asked you, "So you lost your keys?"

"Under my desk," you answered, "Mann Co. is closed though."

"A pity. Vell, Ich am sure you can get them tomorrow."

The rest of the ride was quiet. Medic did not look at you again and for that you were grateful. He parked outside the fortress and got out. You followed shortly, pulling your dress down. The desert sand clung to your heels. Despite the dark, the weather was still humid.  

Inside, Demo and Pyro were watching two dung beetles fight. Another mercenary was in the kitchen but he didn't see you either. Medic led you to an empty dorm near the medbay. The room looked almost hidden and could not be locked from the inside.

"Thank you," you said, touching your neck.

"No problem at all," he chirped. He looked at your bag. "I have a hospital gown and and a spare toothbrush if you like."

"Oh I couldn't."

"Nonsense! I vill get them now."

Medic left and you trudged into the dorm. You sat on the stiff bed and layed down. You listened closely and heard the others talking and laughing loudly.

You startled when Medic came in. "Here you are, my dear!"

You smiled and stood to grab the toiletries. His fingers met yours. You quickly pulled away and thanked him once again. Medic bid you goodnight. He told you he was just a door away if you needed something.

[][][][][][][][]

The next morning you awoke well rested and ready to start the day. You stretched your arms and legs, sitting up to change out of the hospital gown.

After that you grabbed your bag, heading out into the hall. You bumped into someone along the way.

The young man blinked at you but then grinned. "You're that new info broker!" He exclaimed, "hey, is it true that Saxton Hale wrestled two crocodiles at once?"

"It was three," you corrected him, walking faster.

He caught up with you. "You should stay for breakfast! Hell, you stay forever. I'm throwing a party. You should--"

"Scout, leave her be," a man in a pinstripe suit scolded. He cast you a curious, but quick look, "it's bad enough she lost her keys."

You faced him. "Medic told you?"

"I overheard," he clarified.

Scout tapped his foot impatiently. "So are ya staying for breakfast?"

"I guess it wouldn't hurt," you said slowly.

The two men escorted you to the dining hall. Medic was already there talking to a man with a hard hat. You sat next to the doctor. Scout seated himself on your left.

"How did you sleep?" Medic asked. His thigh touched yours. You moved it away.

"Good," you muttered, and poured yourself some juice.

Scout went back to talking about the party. He was going to invite everyone from Teufort despite how the residents hated them.

"I doubt the townspeople are coming," Pinstripe Suit jeered.

"I'm coming," Demo volunteered.

"Only because of the alcohol."

"Ay Spy that's as good as any reason to go!" The bomber argued.

Scout met your eyes. "Are you coming?"

"I can't."

"Have you seen Miss. Pauling lately?"

"No."

"If ya see her can you invite her?"

"She ain't coming either!" The team's Sniper taunted.

Scout glared at him. "She totally is! I jus' know it."

Sniper burst out laughing while Scout called him every curse word in the book. You got up to clean your glass, oblivious that the doctor followed you.

"I can take zhat from you," he said, and reached for the cup.

"Okay," you agreed, stepping aside. You watched him wash it. He was not wearing gloves like before. You could see his meaty wrists and strong hands, each fingernail clipped and well groomed.

"I should drive you back," he uttered suddenly. 

You blinked, caught off guard. "Oh. Yeah, that would be great."

"Doc ya still gotta check me vitals!" Demo called, hearing everything.

"You can vait half an hour!" Medic shot back.

"I'll take her," a large bald man offered. He got up to put his plate in the sink. Medic frowned but gave him the keys. "Fine."

The large man introduced himself as Heavy. You told him just to drop you off at Mann Co. Heavy got in the jeep with you and started the car.

If you were being honest, you really did not want to go back to work. It wasn't the calls and papers you had to get to but more so how much lively it was at the compound. You bit your lip, shifting uncomfortably.

Heavy glanced at you. "Vat do you think of Medic?" He queried.

You turned to him, perplexed. "He's okay."

Heavy bit back a smile you couldn't quite catch. He dropped you off at the Mann Co. building. You said your goodbyes before parting.

It wasn't easy sneaking in late to work. The Administrator had cameras everywhere. Fortunately, you got to your desk without getting hassled. You swiped your keys from under your desk, sitting down to unlock a drawers that held brand new guns. You placed them in a briefcase, getting up to go to your car.

Mann Co. was a great place to be an info broker as well as an arms dealer. If you had to pick, you'd go with arms dealing.

[][][][][][][]

You left Helen a voicemail confirming that you sold the ammunition. A few miles ahead you spotted a gas station and parked to buy a soda. A woman that looked like Miss. Pauling stood by the candy aisle. You were briefly reminded of Scout's party.

You checked your watch. The night was still young. It certainly wouldn't hurt to go. You jogged back to your car.

At the base it was louder than when you first visited. Much louder. A few townspeople had shown up. You saw Scout being hefted up by Soldier.

The music reminded you of your younger years. What played was mostly disco and a bit of Jazz. You grabbed a drink and guzzled it down. Demo saw and cheered as he egged you to drink another beer. He clinked cans with you. The two of you went to jeer at an alcohol drinking contest between Engie and Heavy.

You stopped yelling when Engie threw up on carpet. Soldier called him a disappointment. His tone of voice was enough to make you feel stupid for even drinking in the first place. You put your drink down and slipped out of the crowd.

Before you knew it you were standing in front of the mebay doors. You rapped on the door, rocking on your heels

Medic opened the doors. "Yes, vhat is _\--Oh._ [Name]."

"Hey," you grunted, growing self conscious. Why had you come here?

Medic stepped aside. "Vould you like to come in?"

"Okay," you said, walking into the infirmary.

Medic swept a hand threw his hair when you looked the other way. Distracted by the bird on the ceiling fan, you tripped over your feet.

Careful!" He bleated, and reached for you. You were reminded how big his hands were as he caught you.

"Sorry!" You squeaked, embarrassed.

"Are you drunk?" He questioned, eyes narrowing.

"No," you answered.

"You should still sit down." He steered you to a medical bed. His hand left your back as you sat down. You felt cold instantly.

He came into view once more with a glass of water. Maybe you _were_ a bit tipsy. You took the glass. Medic smiled. He went back to cleaning his instruments.

"How was the party?" He asked.

"Good," you replied.

The man dried his palms with a paper towel. You didn't know why but suddenly everything he did made you flustered. Medic noticed you staring and raised an eyebrow.

"Uhh… Did you go?" You asked quickly.

"I vent earlier," he answered, wiping down the counter.

"I should leave."

"No, stay. Ich am almost done here."

You complied, looking at anything that wasn't him. The birds he owned distracted your thought process but soon enough you felt your eyes closing. You startled when you felt someone touch your shoulder.

"Oh!"

"Apologies, I thought you feel asleep," Medic explained. He scrutinized your alert but sleepy eyes, "hmm, maybe you _should_ go to bed."

"No I'm fine!"

"Oh but I insist," he argued, a spark of wonder in his black eyes.

He extended his rugged hand. You reluctantly grabbed it, gasping when he yanked you up. He was very strong. And how were you just noticing his broad shoulders?

Your throat constricted as he pulled you closer to his chest; a possessive grip on your back, dangerously close to your backside. He pressed his mouth against your ear, a devious look in his eyes.

"You should never pursue a man vhen you are drunk… What if I took advantage of you?" 

Medic loosened his hold slightly, gauging your face for a reaction. And a reaction he got; you could not hide your dilated pupils and parted lips. When you finally pulled yourself together he was walking you to the door.

"I never do this sort of thing," you insisted, embarrassed.

"Gut," he responded.

You pouted, not yet satisfied. As the two of you walked down the hall your hand reached into his pocket and swiped whatever you could find. You glanced at him. He didn't seem to notice.

"Here you are," he chirped, halting in front of the door to the room he let you sleep in the other day.

"Goodnight," you mumbled.

"I vill be in mess hall for beer if you need me," he let you know.

You made no move to get inside as he retreated, a stubborn look on your face. How dare he assume you were drunk. The second his shadow left the walls you ran back to the medbay, sneaking in and closing the doors. You examined what you pickpocketed from the bastard, a surgical mask.

A haughty grin stretched your lips. You made your way to the medical bed and sprawled across it, pulling the curtain so you'd be hidden. The cloth mask went instinctively  to your nose. It smelled just like him. Your other hand lifted the hem of your pencil skirt and dipped into your panties.

Impatient fingers found your sex and you stroked your bundle of nerves, using the mask to stifle your loud breathing. It just wasn't enough though! You could feel yourself getting wet, yet there was something missing. Or someone.

You moaned pitifully, lifting your soaked fingers only to envelope them in the mask, pushing them back down your skirt. You continued to abuse your cunt, moaning louder each time delicious heat could coil into your belly.

You thought about Medic finding you here. Imagined him calling you a naughty girl, and taking you from behind as punishment, using his belt to choke you.

A single, last buck was all it took for you to cum. You squealed as hot pleasure surged up your center and into your spine; arching your back and forcing you to stiffen.

At the same time the door to the medbay opened and slammed. You froze, petrified. A low whistling could be heard as the good doctor made his way about the room. You sat as still as you could. Luckily, he went into the other room.

Very quietly, you got off the bed. Before you left though, you ran to the lab coat draped over a chair and stuffed your panties in one of it's pockets; giggling.

You promptly ran out after.

[][][][][][][]

 **"I like the gift you left me**."

You replayed the message over and over on your answer machine. The jarring laugh at the end was your favorite part. Medic must have found the thong you put in his coat.

You sat up straighter and played with the large bouquet of roses on your desk. They mysteriously appeared a few days ago, just after your second visit to the compound. The delivery girl didn't know who they were from but you knew Medic sent them.

Before you went back to work you him a voicemail.

 **"Can you come over?"** And the directions to your neighbor's house.

You looked around, nervous that someone heard. Work relationships were often frowned upon here. To your pleasant surprise you received an answer in less than 5 minutes.

" **Ja, certainly!"**

Oh boy, you couldn't wait until work ended. You already knew which bikini you were going to wear.

[][][][][][][][]

You lived just outside of the Teufort Town, just a few miles back into the edge of Mexico's capital. You're neighbors were out of town which is why you picked their house to sneak into. That, and their backyard pool.

Medic finally showed up. He did not bring the military jeep, but a beat up ice cream truck. You didn't bother asking why.

He stopped at the sight of your black bikini. You giggled and twirled around. "Come on!" You called and disappeared behind a wooden gate that led to the yard.

You slipped into the pool, waiting for Medic to join in. He stopped at the edge of the pool, contemplating.

"You should have said something," he complained, "I vould have brought a wetsuit."

"Just go in your briefs silly!" You teased.

Medic shrugged. "If you insist."

He began stripping down. You had to dunk your head underwater so he couldn't see your expression. To your shock, he took off his briefs as well. He smirked at your wide eyes before getting in, treading to to where you sat.

"Why are you still wearing that?" He simpered, tugging at your bikini thong.

"I d-don't know," you blurted. Just when you thought you had the upper hand, the doctor was always two steps ahead of you.

"Don't you think it's only fair that you take off your clothes too?" Medic went on, backing you up against the pool's stairs.

You pursed your lips. Despite the cold water surrounding your body you began to feel very hot. "All right, fair enough." Your fingers rugged the bikini top loose, the thong coming off next.

Medic licked his lips, only he didn't touch you and instead moved away. "Let's play Marco-Polo!"

He squeezed his eyes shut and splashed the water. You squealed, momentarily forgetting his godly body and screaming, "Marco!"

"Polo!" He countered, lunging towards you.

A shrill scream erupted from your throat. You arms paddled away, circling the water as Medic chased you around. You laughed at him when he went the wrong way.

"Marco!"

"Polo!"

Eventually he tackled you. Both of you play wrestled in the water, screaming and laughing. It was when he accidentally touched your breast did you guys suddenly halt.

"My bad!" he uttered cautiously, stepping backwards; the playful mood now gone.

"Don't worry about it." You got out of the pool. He watched you dry yourself off with a beach towel. You could still feel his hand on on your mound. "Want to come over for dinner?" You offered.

Medic perked up. "Sure."

He got out of the pool. After he made himself decent he followed you across the street to your house, seemingly excited.

[][][][][][][]

Medic didn't know why he hadn't kissed you yet. He knew you liked him. He was given so many chances as well. The pool, the party, the dinner at your house. 

There was something holding him back. And he was determined to crush it under his thumb. Medic picked up the phone and dialed an old friend. 

[][][][][][][]

You wondered if you had overstepped boundaries with Medic. He hasn't called since the pool event. But he seemed to have so much fun with you. You decided to pay him a surprise visit, and got in your car. 

There was some leftover dessert you wanted him to have  after all. Purely the reason you were coming over, of course. 

The base looked barren except for a desert coyote and some snakes. You parked, got put and sneaked inside. 

Soldier was lifting weights not far from you. You went the other way and took a detour to the middle of the base. Without knocking you opened the doors to clinic. 

You gasped. A woman, she is blond with an hourglass figure, is leaning right over the German. They aren't kissing but she looks like she's about too. 

Your foot pivoted and you made your way out, angrily slamming the doors shut.

 It didn't take long before you heard a heavily accented, " _vait_!" 

You kept on walking. 

"Stop!" 

Medic caught up with you. 

"Just leave me alone," you griped. 

"It is really not vhat it looks like," he says.

You sniffed. "It looked exactly what it looked like." He grabbed your arm in response. "Stop it!" You yelled, jerking his hand away. 

"I wasn't going to kiss her, I stopped her halfway when I realized I love you," he explained.

"Well, I don't so much as like you," you snapped. 

Medic blinked, then frowned. "Of course you do!" 

"No."

"I heard you in medbay touching yourself," he blurted, and you stumbled midstride; shocked at his words. He had heard? 

You stopped walking but you shook your head weakly. "It was a joke." 

"Was it?" He challenged, "Because if not then its time you make up your mind." 

You glared at him, your anger back at full force. "I'm not going to throw myself at you after I saw you with that whore! We might not have been a couple but we were friends, so excuse me if I don't reciprocate your feelings. I have standards!'' you shrieked. 

Medic just stared at you, mouth ajar. You took that as your cue to leave. But a strong hand snarled into your hair. You yelped as you were pushed against the wall, a broad chest sandwitching you in as Medic mashes lips with you. You protested, pushing at his shoulders. " _Don't--!"_

"Ja, I am a dummkof," he said in between grunts, "I am sorry, little dove."

Though you're still annoyed his words do make you feel better, and you find yourself tearing up. "I hate you," you croaked out, voice cracking.

"I know." 

He took your legs in his arms and hoisted your body up, leaning in to kiss you again. You wrapped your shins around his waist, slipping your fingers in his hair, moaning as he used tongue to further apologize. 

"Medic..."

"Call me Jaeger," he insists. 

"Jeager," you comply, whining when you felt his erection pressing against your sex. "Take me," you pleaded. 

"I vill," Jeager promised, smiling, "I wanted to fuck you at the pool so badly. And before that. You had no idea how hot and bothered I felt, watching you prance around naked; thinking you could just get away with something so naughty!" 

He squeezed your backside to emphasize his point, growling when you yelped. You're in too much pleasure to respond. Jeager set your leg down, tugging the other upwards so your more exposed to him. He unzipped your pants and went straight for your clit. 

You squealed as he applied pressure. "How long did you think you go with teasing me, hm? You must know I am not a patient man!" He taunted, fully pushing his fingers all the way in. 

"Forever," you whined. 

Jeager shut you up with another demanding kiss. He drank up all your moans that came from his insistent fingers, pressing his weight against your form when you squirm. " _Oh_! I'm about to burst!" You wailed, moving your hips; the twisting of his appendages becoming too much. 

Pleasure formed below your naval, expanding and threatening to pop. "Cum," Jeager demanded.

You are forced to cum at his fingertips, squealing his name as he grinned into your neck. He smeared what came out of you all over your folds and labia so you'd be forced to walk in your filth. You moaned some more, collapsing into him, the climax reaching all the way to your feet. 

When you came down from your high he stepped away, sweeping back your hair to better look at your disheveled state.

"Want to go continue this at my room?" He asked.

"Okay," you huffed out. 

As both of you walked to the medbay what sounded like a loud explosion echoed off the walls. You looked at Jeager quizzically. Both of you decide to check it out first. 

The dining hall was a mess. Chairs and tables were thrown about. Demo was lying on the floor, groaning. Scout was behind a sofa while Spy was fanning out a fire. 

"What happened here?" Medic exclaimed 

"Demo lit a bomb with Spy's cig," Soldier volunteered. 

The Frenchman threw his hands in the air. "No! Soldier was trying to recreate the bread monster!" 

"Was not," Soldier denied. 

"Well, at least no one is hurt," Engie piped up, looking around. 

His eyes landed on Medic's hand that was enveloped around yours, quite protectively. Spy followed Engie's eyes and raised an eyebrow at the handholding. "Hm. About time of you got down to business."

Scout smirked. "Did ya guys get to third base?" 

Medic pinched the bridge of his own nose. "Zhat is none of your business." 

He ushered you out the door. "Do wait in the medbay, I will catch up with you shortly," he said tiredly. 

You smiled and pecked his cheek. "Of course!" 

[][][][][][][]

You didn't mean to fall asleep. Jeager wasn't even gone that long.

Long fingers went to your pants and pulled them down. You're still wet from before which made Jeager smile. He moved your thong aside to finger you a second time. His other hand was stroking himself, a bit of precum leaking out.

You shifted as he added a second finger. Jolts of ecstasy startled you awake, and you groaned, looking down at the scene before you. You can't hold back a moan. 

"Forgive me, you looked so nice and vulnerable sleeping zhat I couldn't help but indulge in you," Jeager simpered. 

"Don't stop," you spoke hoarsely, throwing your head back. 

Jeager obliged. You panted as he pulled your legs apart. His erect member pressed against your folds and rubbed along your slickness. You keened as he stretched into your hole. 

No time given for you to adjust as he set a rough pace, reaching all the way to your nub His cock filled you completely. You can't quiet the scream your second orgasm brings out of your mouth.

"Such enthusiasm," Medic chuckled, fully caging you in. 

He kept on pumping, drawing out another powerful climax that leaves you floating on cloud nine. 

"Please... I can't anymore..." You wailed.

"You can take von more," he says in between groans.

You have no warning as you flipped onto your stomach. He takes you from behind and you instantly feel the difference. Your fingers buried into the sheets while you muffled your screams into a pillow.

 Jeager saw and snarled a palm into your hair, arching your neck so you were forced to scream at the air. You whine at the feeling of his hot seed gushing into your cunt; the sound of wet skin and his moans like music to your ears. 

He fell on top of your back, breathing heavily. 

"I love you," you blurted. 

Jeager froze. But then recognition crossed his eyes and he grinned. "Vell, its about time..."


End file.
